It is frequently necessary to protect conductor splices from the environment in order that they may continue to function properly for a life-time that may extend to several tens of years. Thus, the splice may be encapsulated by some means, preferably in a fashion that allows easy access to the splice (known as re-entry) for repair or rearrangement of conductors without destroying the original encapsulation.
Various techniques have been used in the past, including the formation of a container around the splice and pouring therein a curable resin, the use of heat-shrinkable articles, and the use of simple mechanical closures. The first of these techniques can produce a good seal but is difficult to carry out, and the seal is not re-enterable, and the third seal may be easily re-enterable but is poor. Heat-shrinkable articles, particularly in conjunction with hot-melt adhesives, produce excellent seals and can be reentered, although some of the original article will generally be lost, but will not generally be chosen where repeated re-entry may be required.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,738 (Jervis), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, relates to a splice case suitable for sealing connections between a small pair count telecommunications cable, and a plurality of drop wires. It may also seal connections between dropwires themselves.
That splice case comprises:
at least one gel having a cone penetration value from approximately 100 to 350 (10.sup.-1 mm) and an ultimate elongation of at least approximately 200%; PA1 first and second open containers for containing said gel, an exposed first surface of said gel in the first container having a cross-sectional area which exceeds a second cross-sectional area of an exposed second surface of said gel in the second container, said first and second surfaces adapted for confronting and contacting each other, the first and second containers being sized so as to be capable of telescopically mating in a vicinity of the first and second surfaces; and PA1 spring means exerting a resilient force for continuously maintaining said first and second containers biased towards one another over a finite range with at least a threshold force. PA1 a first hollow part; PA1 a second part, preferably hollow and preferably substantially identical to or substantially a mirror image of the first part, that can be positioned adjacent the first part such that the first and second parts together define an enclosed space; a sealing material having a cone penetration value from 100-350 (10.sup.-1 mm) and an ultimate elongation of at least 200%, the sealing material being within the first hollow part, and preferably where hollow also within the second part; and PA1 a spring for forcing the first and second parts together thereby putting the sealing material under pressure, PA1 the first part and/or the second part having a deformable surface, and the spring being so shaped as to cause said surface to be deformed towards the sealing material thereby putting the sealing material under compression. PA1 a first hollow part; PA1 a second part, preferably hollow and preferably substantially identical to or substantially a mirror image of the first part that can be positioned adjacent the first part such that the first and second parts together define an enclosed space; PA1 a sealing material having a cone penetration value from 100-350 (10.sup.-1 mm) and an ultimate elongation of at least 200%, the sealing material being within the first hollow part, and preferably where hollow also within the second part; and PA1 a spring for forcing the first and second parts together thereby putting the sealing material under compression, the spring comprising a resilient elongate member shaped as at least three interconnected segments each segment being of re-entrant shape and comprising a first portion that can bear against a surface of the first part, preferably a deformable surface, and a second portion that can bear against a surface of the second part, preferably a deformable surface, and a third portion that interconnects the first and second portions. PA1 a first hollow part; PA1 a second part, preferably hollow and preferably substantially identical to or substantially a mirror image of the first part, that can be positioned adjacent the first part such that the first and second parts together define an enclosed space; PA1 a conductor organizer comprising a comb-like member.
Mention may also be made of U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,696 (Beinhaur), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, which relates to a toolless splice enclosure, disposed within which is a sealant material. The enclosure has one or more compression buttons such that upon application of the splice enclosure to the splice, compression of the compressible buttons causes the sealant, through hydraulic pressure, to completely fill all voids which may exist, forcing the sealant around and along connector and wire. This thereby environmentally seals the splice and prohibits the contamination of the splice which may affect the electrical integrity thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,031 (Izraeli), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, relates to a protective enclosure for spliced connections comprising a pair of universally mating members each having a male and female portion of selectively engagable latch means and a highly resilient inner liner wherein said device may be releasably locked around a wide range of joint sizes to provide a protective enclosure thereof.
I have now discovered that an improved splice case can be made employing a special spring and/or making use of a deformable surface of a part thereof.